


Who really cares about flour?

by Inkpot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Unbroken Bonds AU, author needed some soft, barely edited, everyone's just chilling, so have some post-adventure soft, this is your only warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Post-Unbroken Bonds fluff. That's it. There is nothing of substance here.
Relationships: Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) & Gadget the Wolf, Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)/Gadget the Wolf, Silver the Hedgehog & Gadget the Wolf
Kudos: 31





	Who really cares about flour?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun as it is, working on the Forces segment of Unbroken Bonds has been draining me. So have something pointless and soft.

Finn yawned, blinking a few times while staring blankly at the TV. He wasn’t really watching, but it gave him something to look at.

A clatter from the kitchen made him jump before relaxing again at the familiar laughter following. He allowed himself an almost smile, pressing his cheek to one knee and wrapping his tail around his legs more comfortably. Being in the kitchen during the baking process was a high risk experience, but at least they were having fun.

Gadget emerged a few minutes later, smiling brightly and with various ingredients still dusted in his fur. He plopped down against Finn’s side and stretched his legs out along the rest of the couch.

Finn wrinkled his nose at the powder now assaulting his nostrils. He had to fight back a sneeze before he could speak. “You’re a mess, you idiot. Go shower or something.”

Gadget hummed and nuzzled deeper against Finn’s neck before pulling back enough to sign. “[Silver’s worse.]”

“Silver has the decency to clean up before getting flour everywhere.”

“[Couldn’t wait. I need cuddles now.]”

Finn sighed, rolling his eyes at Gadget’s antics even as he moved to scratch the wolf’s ears. Gadget sighed happily, eyes slipping shut and head falling to rest on Finn’s shoulder.

“Hopeless,” Finn grumbled. His eyes were soft as he continued to card gentle digits through Gadget’s fur. “Completely hopeless.”

Silver emerged sometime later to find they’d shifted, Finn mostly uncurled so Gadget’s head could rest in his lap. The hedgehog watched them briefly before heading for the other end of the couch, lifting Gadget’s legs so he could sit and letting them drop back in his lap. He squeezed Gadget’s leg, earning an irritated grunt before Gadget pried an eye open partway to look at him askance.

“You left your shoes on,” Silver observed, ruffling bare fingers through thick red fur and using the remaining moisture to wipe away some of the dust. “You’ll get the couch dirty.”

“He’s doing it anyway,” Finn mumbled with a tug on Gadget’s ear. Gadget smirked, issuing a satisfied grumble that could have been a snicker if he’d been any less relaxed.

Silver sighed. “You two are both hopeless.”

“Hey.”

“I’m not wrong.” He caught the heel of Gadget’s shoe and tugged it off, setting it on the ground before doing the same with the other. “There. Ten seconds at most.”

Gadget made another noise and shifted to poke Finn’s knee. The jackal rolled his eyes, but translated for him. “Gadget’s projecting how much he doesn’t care. And also wants to know when the cookies are done.”

Silver shook his head slowly, smiling ever so slightly. “Hopeless. And fifteen minutes, give or take.”

Gadget shifted enough to give him a thumbs up, then rolled over and planted his face in Finn’s stomach. Silver and Finn exchanged a look before laughing quietly.


End file.
